


with every second

by deathbymutation



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, not by blood, uncle!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the inception kink prompt:</p>
<p>Uncle Eames - by marriage or blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with every second

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the inception kink prompt: Uncle Eames - by marriage or blood.  
> I'm actually quite proud of this one. I like the pacing, the feel, the wording. I genuinely like how this one turned out.

He's not really Arthur's Uncle, not even family actually. His Nana had met a rather charming young man at market who was planning to spend Easter by himself and had claimed him as one of her own.

The family had taken him in as if he had been birthed by Nana herself. Arthur's mother had been delighted to have another boy in the family to dote on as he himself wasn't particularly fond of social gatherings. His father had also been pleased to have another male to talk sports with during Thanksgiving dinner.

Some how the word _Uncle_ had come into play and Arthur found himself at 15 being forced to refer to the boy who was only a few years older than himself, as Uncle Eames.

Uncle Eames was a bit of a prick, or at least Arthur thought so. While Arthur was tucked away in a quiet corner reading or just ignoring his rambunctious family in general, Eames would go out of his way to point out his less than welcoming behaviour. His mother would pull him aside just before they sat down for dinner and demand he remember his manners and start acting liking family.

On several occasions Uncle Eames had asked Arthur's sister and his cousins about their personal life, if they were dating and if so, when did the family get to meet them? The boy seemed to take great pleasure in putting Arthur on the spot time and time again. _No Uncle Eames, I'm still looking._

He really hated his Uncle Eames.

It was the last holiday dinner Arthur would have to sit through with his family before he returned to University. His family was crammed inside his Nana's old home, all inexplicably happy about being together in small quarters.

Arthur found himself once again hidden on the upstairs landing that led to the attic, the one quiet spot in the house. As a child he and his grandfather would hide away from the others and watch reruns of Gilligan's Island on his small black and white television. When his grandfather had still been alive, it had been acceptable for Arthur to hide away up there. He had been visiting with a member of his family but since the man's passing, his former sanctuary was frowned upon by his parents.

"Darling, why are you hiding away up here?" Arthur refrained from rolling his eyes. It figured that he would be the one sent to retrieve the recluse for dinner.

"Watching as the passengers of the S.S Minnow and their attempts at being saved from the island are once again foiled by the dim-witted but lovable Gilligan."

Arthur watched out of the corner of his eyes as Uncle Eames smiled to himself. He was surprised when the man sat down on the worn wooden steps next to him and turned his attention to the small television perched on a milk crate.

"Oh I like this one," Uncle Eames lightly elbowed him in the side before leaning back against the stairs.

They spent the afternoon like so, neither saying anything of importance in favour of watching the show.

A few hours later, Arthur's mother could be heard climbing up, her feet as loud as thunder against the antique wood. She spotted Arthur first, a look of annoyance on her face. She opened her mouth to chastise him for once again avoiding his family obligations when she saw he wasn't alone.

"Eames, I didn't see you there."

If the press of her lips and change in her posture was anything to go by, she was surprised the two would sit within five feet of each other much less a foot.

"I was just spending some time with my favourite nephew," Uncle Eames brought his hand up to ruffle Arthur's hair, something he artfully dodged.

"That's nice. I just came up here to let you know dinner is ready and the fireworks start in an hour," With a pointed look at Arthur, she turned on her heel and headed back downstairs.

During dinner his Uncle Frank asked his sister the much dreaded _so are you dating anyone?_ Fortunately for her she was gleefully able to nod and spend a good five minutes describing how they met and how they were so perfect together. Arthur gave it another month, at most.

"And how about you darling?"

Arthur bit into hard metal as the cherry tomato he had just successfully managed to spear with his fork tumbled back onto his plate. He looked up at his Uncle Eames.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

He shook his head, eyes never leaving his Uncle's. For some reason the look Uncle Eames had given him was frozen in Arthur's mind.

They spent the rest of dinner looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

After dinner and the fireworks, Arthur found himself in his Nana's living room. He was pressed between his Uncle Eames and his cousin Doris on a _quaint_ two-seater. His only alternative was to sit on the floor and risk being molested by Aunt Marie's shih-tzu Tidbit.

When Doris would turn to chat with the others, Arthur would be forced to dodge flying arms and press himself against his uncle. The man didn't seem to mind though, he would look down at Arthur with a small smile and catch Doris's hand that had nearly hit Arthur in the face.

"Careful darling. Wouldn’t want to muck up that pretty face," He grinned at Doris, causing the larger girl to blush a lovely shade of pink.

The rest of the evening was spent with various family members asking Eames about his newest job (Acquisitions he had called it) and if they could see his tattoos.

Arthur nodded politely at his family but refrained from making conversation. They had a way of tearing into whatever he managed to accomplish, whether they meant to or not had yet to be determined.

When they all finally decided to retire Arthur found himself pausing outside Eames's door. He caught himself before he could reach for the door knob and quickly steered himself to the bedroom at the top of the stairs, in the attic. It wasn't really a bedroom, just storage with a worn looking cot but his grandfather would spend hours up there and Arthur had been one of the fortunate few who had been invited in.

With his clothing folded neatly and stacked on the chair next to the bed, he climbed into bed. Faintly he could hear his family settling into bed and slowly falling to asleep. He wasn't so lucky.

Almost an hour later when his Aunt Marie's snoring could be heard throughout the house Arthur was still wide awake. His mind was always keeping him awake even when he was nearly dead on his feet. Usually his nights were filled with thoughts about what he was going to do after he graduated and just how far he would have to move to get away from his absurd family. Tonight however his thoughts drifted to the one family member who wasn't legally related to Arthur.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Arthur opened the door and was only mildly surprised to see Eames on the other side. He opened the door further and gestured him inside.

After hearing the lock slide firmly into place, Arthur turned to look at the man. This man was no more than five years older than himself and yet his eyes said otherwise.

Looking at the man, he opened his mouth to ask why he was here when a warm hand was pressed against his mouth, preventing his words from escaping. The callused fingers brushed against his lips, outlining the soft pink.

The two said nothing as the fingers began to trace along his jaw, pausing when they encountered a faint scar.

Arthur held himself still as a soft kiss was pressed into his naked shoulder. As if they had a mind of their own, his hands slid underneath the hem of Eames’ shirt. He tugged at the shirt; the man got the hint and pulled it off. They continued like this, slowly removing every article of clothing in between chaste kisses.

The coolness of his cotton sheets was pressed against his skin as he laid back on his bed, Eames leaning over him. The rough wool blanket had gathered at the end of the cot, hanging dangerously over the edge.

Arthur felt his muscles warm as his thighs accommodated Eames between them. Eames stared down at him, a smile hiding just beneath the surface.

“Hello darling,” He mumbled, pressing his nose into Arthur’s hair. The man’s warm breath tickled Arthur’s ear, causing a twitch of lip.

“Hello Mr. Eames,” Arthur greeted, getting the distinct feeling that after tonight he would no longer be able to call Eames his uncle. His thin fingers wrapped around Eames’ biceps as he tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

Eames chuckled, placing a kiss just below Arthur’s ear. His stubble-covered chin scratched at Arthur’s neck as he kissed down to his collarbone.

A deep set warmth spread through his lower back as Eames pressed his body flush against Arthur’s. He let out a sigh, a hand slipping from Eames’s bicep to his back.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Eames spoke into Arthur’s shoulder, rocking his hips forward. He grinned as Arthur’s leg wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him forward again.

“How long?” Arthur asked, turning his head to look at Eames who was tucked away between his shoulder and neck.

“Since Nan’ first brought me home.”

Arthur watched as Eames’s expression shifted from sheepish to uncomfortable. He waited a second more before leaning up and kissing Eames. His fingers dug into Eames’s flesh as their hips rocked together, the soft slap of skin disappearing into the dark of the attic.

The rocking became more frantic; Arthur suppressed his moans by biting the side of his fist. Eames mouthed something into the dark as he rocked against Arthur.

The sound of a door slamming down stairs drowned the shuddered moan that escaped as Arthur came. Eames froze, still panting as they both heard footsteps on the stairs.

The footsteps paused half way of the staircase followed by the slam of a window, someone had left a window open. Eames left out the breath he had been holding.

Arthur smiled sleepily up at Eames, his hand sliding down between them to wrap around Eames’ dick. His movements were slowed and uneven but within a few seconds Eames came.

They huddled together on the small cot, both surprised it had held. Arthur pinched the edge of the blanket between his toes and pulled it until it was within reach before pulling it over top of them.

“Night Eames.”

“G’night darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted with the possessive apostrophe after the S but a few months ago, my professor explained why when dealing with names, the possessive apostrophe is followed by an S. So Eames' is now Eames's.


End file.
